Code
by Simone Robinson
Summary: "-Lee had been walking for so long that ever little dip in the road caused him to stumble. A crow was shrieking in the distance and in his mind, he could hear himself screaming too.-" A coup, a treason, a fight to save your important people. Chaptered fic


**C** o d e

* * *

Lee had been walking for so long, that ever little dip in the road caused him to stumble. A crow was shrieking in the distance and in his mind, he could hear himself screaming too. Screaming as his teacher was dragged down the steps and into the road, screaming as he was hauled into the back of Anbu's wagon, screaming as that wagon drove away.

He'd run after it of course, but now, two days later, he was beginning to feel the effects of the lack of food and rest.

Grimacing, he bent down and rubbed at his ankles where the rims of his sandals had chafed them. Every little sound from behind him made him uneasy, made him look over his shoulder every few moments. They would be after him too, that much he was sure of. He was, after all, associated with a political criminal. At least, that's what everyone seemed to believe. He rubbed a sore spot on his shoulder. It still ached from where a stone had hit him; thankfully the only one to make contact among the hail of them flung at him during his escape.

Escape. Escape from what? His former life, his home? The only one who'd ever accepted him?

He was tired, and the road and trees were beginning to sway. He looked up at the trees. Blue gum, pine, oak… he began to methodically name them. It was something to keep his mind off things and keep him moving forward. Each tree was the next hurdle; he had to make it past, just one more every time. He couldn't rest. In his situation, sleep meant death and he couldn't allow that to happen.

His thoughts bobbed in time with his step. Gai's gone; I hate them; Gai's gone; I hate them; it's their fault, their fault; I hate them, hate them, hate them!

He knew what Gai would say, he'd be upset that his student was saying things like that. He'd ruffle Lee's hair and tell him that it was wrong to hate anyone, and that Lee was too nice to be saying such things.

Nice.

They took Gai, I hate them, my teacher's gone, and I hate them. He didn't feel so nice now, only angry and scared. So very, very scared.

He didn't feel much like a Ninja either.

He wrapped his arms around himself, tucking his freezing hands underneath his arm pits.

Time and time again, Lee was convinced someone was following him; he could hear their soft footsteps tramping on the dusty road. But each time he spun around to face them, there was nobody there. Lee had resigned himself to the face that he was either hallucinating, or the person ducked behind the tree's each time he turned around.

He kept on walking.

Lee was so focused on blocking out the imaginary footsteps that he didn't even hear the clip-clop of hooves behind him, nor the sound of wagon wheels grinding on the stones until the wagon was right behind him.

He'd thought he was alert, thought no one could sneak up on him, yet he hadn't even noticed this hulking vehicle.

Stupid boy! Idiot! What would Gai say? He'd be disappointed he would, all because of his foolish student.

"Hey! Wait, you boy!"

Lee dipped his head, slowing his pace. There was no reason to keep going. He could pretend he hadn't heard but then what? If this was one of Anbu or a man from the village, he'd be killed either way.

He looked up again at the trees; birch, elm, silver wood…

His vision started to blur and he scrubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Where you going boy?"

So not one of Anbu at least. He chanced a look up.

A large, chestnut hoarse was attached to a rather unstable looking wagon, perched on top was a young man. Lee reckoned he couldn't have been over twenty five. He had greasy black hair that had been tied back in a hap hazard pony tail at the nape of his neck, he wore a large straw sun hat, a loose fitting shirt and high leather boots with dark pants tucked into them. A scarf was wrapped around his face and neck, obscuring anything below his nose from view. A thin white scar was visible below his left eye, disappearing into the fabric.

"Boy?" Lee looked up and realized he'd been staring. The man didn't sound annoyed though, and was looking down at Lee for an answer. Lee swayed wearily on this throbbing feet.

Where was he going? He hadn't known, his only objective was to get as far as possible from the village. He'd been scared and upset and probably not thinking clearly. He was no better now, having not eaten or slept for days.

As if on queue, his stomach emitted a loud rumble. Lee flushed and wrapped his arms around his thin middle.

The man on the couch chuckled. It was a nice sound, Lee noted, there was no malice in his humor. It was almost familiar. Warm.

"Name's Arah." The man said, holding out a hand, "And you sound like you could use a bite to eat, hmm?"

Lee stared at the offered hand. He could take it, and risk going with this stranger, or he could keep going, and probably pass out from exhaustion or worse. Whatever happened, if he kept traveling alone, he was almost certain of his death. This man was offering comfort and food.

Wearily, he grasped Arah's hand.

Arah didn't waste any time, hauling him up onto the wagon beside him. Lee gave a yelp, rubbing at his shoulder.

"That hurt?" Lee noted that he didn't look very sorry, instead, his eyes were sparkling with amusement. His eyes were coal black and even though Arah was looking straight into Lee's , he felt as if those eyes passed straight through and burned a hole right to the other side. Without hesitation Arah cracked the reigns and they were off lurching and bouncing down the dusty road.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Lee" He answered automatically.

"Lee hmm?" The man looked thoughtful, "It's odd. There's a town near here, a boy just escaped Anbu, apparently they arrested his teacher for treason…"

Lee's heart was thumping hard in his chest. This man knew. This man knew who he was and like a fool he'd trusted him.

Stupid, stupid boy!

He kept his eyes on the ground, watching it slide past him like a belt loop.

"You couldn't be that boy could ya?"

"Don't know…" Lee mumbled, keeping his head bent low. He was too tired to invent a lie. If this man knew who he was, there was little he could do about it.

"How old are you anyway?" The man glanced at Lee, "Nine? Ten?"

At this Lee looked up, feeling very offended, "I'm thirteen!" He said bravely.

The man was smiling, Lee could tell by the crease of his eyes, "Hmm that got you to talk, eh boy?"

Lee frowned.

"Look, I don't care if you're that kid." Arah's eyes shifted to look down at him, "I aint gonna turn ya into Anbu so ya can relax, got that?"

Lee looked down at his muddy shoes, "I hate them." He muttered softly

"Hate who?"

Lee grit his teeth, he hadn't wanted Arah to hear, "Anbu…" He whispered reluctantly. Now he'd done it. This guy might not have turned him in before, but after hearing of his hatred of the Shimobi guard, he had no choice but to take him to the officials. After the coup from a few months back, it was treason, after all.

"Hmm?" Arah drawled, "Oh, that's alright, I hate them too."

Lee looked closely at Arah, he was leaning back against the wagon, his eyes half lidded. One hand was on the reigns and the other tucked loosely behind his head.

This man hated them too, so maybe, maybe Arah could help him get what he wanted… just maybe Arah could…

He let his hope die in his chest. No. No one would help an orphaned boy like him. This was probably the extent of the man's kindness.

He nodded, saying nothing. Arah kept up the silence, occasionally flicking the reigns.

Lee bent his head lower and found himself wishing that his teacher was there, that none of this had happened, that he didn't feel so guilty, that the horse had run over him instead.

* * *

**An idea for this story just popped up. I wouldn't call it AU as such, but you can write off Shippuden for now. More will be explained later.**

**What did you think?**


End file.
